100 DAY WITH THE EMPEROR
by miaa-chan
Summary: " kau harus menjadi budakku selama 100 hari" katanya lalu pergi ke meninggalkanku "apaaa?" tanyaku kaget 100 hari itu panjanaaaang banget dan selama itu aku harus tersiksa dengannya , yatuhan apa salahku hingga bisa mendapat kesialan yang sebegini sialnya. Selama 100 hari kedepan aku akan menjadi "budak' si raja setan merah itu . AKASHIXREADER
1. Chapter 1

**HALOOOO**

**MINNA-SAN ini ff pertama saya jadi maaf kalau ff nya kurang bagus...**

**WARNING: FF ini mengandung segala jenis ke typoan dan kegajean**

**AU OOC(SO PASTI)**

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no Basuke milik FujimakiTadoshi**

**cerita murni hasil pemikiran author **

**Happy read**

* * *

READER POV

waktu itu aku sedang berlari sambil membawa sekotak kardus berisi kue tiramisu ,

terus berlari mengelilingi sekolah demi menyelamatkan kue buatanku ini

dari terkaman makhluk-mahklu buas yang akan menyerang kue tiramisuku

yang sudah kubuatkan khusu untuk kedua orangtuaku. entah kenapa mereka sangat

ketagihan dengan kue buatanku ini. "yaaa, ayolah kau kan bisa membuat kue lagi"

seru salah satu mahkluk yang tidak lain adalah teman-teman sekelasku

"ngaaaaak, ini kue khusus yang kubuat dengan penuh cinta" balasku sambil menoleh

kebelakang , wah ternyata teman-temanku semangkin mendekat, aku pun menambah kecepatan

lariku.

BRUUK

aku menabrak sesuatu dan jatuh tertunduk kelantai

sakit? lumayan, aku membuka mataku dan pandangaku tertuju pada sepasang sepatu basket,

saat aku mengadahkan wajahku

GLEKK! MATIII GUEEE!

diaaaaaa aduh bisa tewas gue hari nih

"etto gomenasai, aku ngak sengaja" kataku sambil terus menatap lantai, kalau

orang melihat kejadian ini mungkin mereka mengira aku sedang menyembah 'dia'

"kamu (name) teman sekelasku kan?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin, yang menurutku

sangat sangat mengerikan. aku hanya menganguk pasrah karna ingin memastikan aku tidak akan mati sendirian akupun melirik kebelakang dan melihat mahkluk-mahkluk yang mengejarku tadi sudah

hilang tanpa jejak.

bagus sekarang aku ditinggal sendiri. akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku berdiri lalu saat tatapan kami bertemu untuk waktu yang lama dia terus memaksaku untuk menatap mata heterokrominya, tiba-tiba jantung ku berdegup sangat keras hingga rasanya seperti akan melompat , "eghh etto" kataku berusaha

mengucapkan kata-kata tapi tidak bisa karna aku terlalu gugup.

"kau ikut aku" perintahnya singkat, seperti terhipnotis aku pun mengikutinya

tanpa protes ,aneh sekali padahal aku orang yang paling tidak suka diperintah

apalagi dengan gayanya yang seperti boss itu, tapi entah kenapa kalau dia yang

memerintah ,kata-katanya terdengar sangat halus dan lembut, oh oke mungkin

aku benar-benar sudah terhipnotis olehnya

dia mengajakku ke taman, taman yang terlalu indah untuk kematianku...

dia membersihkan kue yang jatuh ke kepalanya. aku memperhatikan semua

itu tanpa ketinggalan sedetik pun, aku memperhatikan tangan putihnya yang bergerak

pelan membersihkan kue yang ada di kepalanya. raut wajahnya yang terlihat

seperti menahan sakit, wajar saja kalau harus menunduk terus , tapi wajahnya

terlihat sangat tampan saat sedang seperti itu ditambah dengan tetes air

yang mengalir di wajahnya

deg...

aduh kenapa jantungku mulai deg-degan lagi , salah dia juga kenapa memiliki

wajah yang sangat tampan.

dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya, rambut merahnya yang basah juga terangkat

dengan indah. lalu dengan handuk yang melingkari lehernya dia mengeringkan rambut

nya yang basah.

"kau harus tanggung jawab" katanya menatapku dengan rambut yang masih basah

bisa terlihat tetesan air melewati lehernya.

'yaampun nih orang kenapa jadi seksi gini sih' kataku hampir meneteskan air liur

"hoy, kenapa melamun?" katanya mengagetkanku dari lamunanku

" eh, enggak ,eum aku harus ngapain? tanyaku mencoba menahan detak jantungku yang

kelewat cepat . dan wajahku yang mulai memanas

"haduh" keluhnya sambil menyibak rambut depannya yang masih basah

'omg itu keren banget' jeritku dalam hati.

" baka, itu saja tidak mengerti ,kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu ini

"heh! enak saja kau mengataiku baka, lagian itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku"

bentakku kepadanya, baka kenapa aku bisa membentaknya, sekarang matilah aku

"hooo, kalau itu bukan salah mu jadi salah siapa, salahku?"

" eum iya bisa jadi...," kataku

"bukan ini salah mahkluk-mahkluk itu yang mengejarku"kataku bersemangat

" jadi kau menyalahkan orang lain, sudah jelas kau yang menabrakku"

aku hanya terdiam menyadari kalau memang aku yang salah seandainya aku tidak berlari

dan mencoba menjelaskan semuanya kepada mereka.

" makanya kalau mau berlari jangan disekolah" katanya dingin

" sebagai hukumannya kau harus jadi budakku" katanya sambil mengeluarkan benda keramatnya

sebuah gunting berwarna merah. melihat benda itu akupun tahu apa yang akan

terjadi jika aku menolak. " atau kau mau merasakan bagaimana rasanya dikuliti

" katanya sambil menyentuhkan guntingya yang dingin ke pipiku yang mulus

" ehhh engak, iyadeh aku mau jadi budakmu" kataku sambil menjauhkan gunting

terkutuk itu. "hmm" kulihat dia mengeluarkan sebuah senyum yang lebih mirip sebuah seringai licik

" kau harus menjadi budakku selama 100 hari" katanya lalu pergi ke meninggalkanku

"apaaa?" tanyaku kaget 100 hari itu panjanaaaang banget dan selama itu aku harus tersiksa

dengannya , yatuhan apa salahku hingga bisa mendapat kesialan yang sebegini sialnya. Selama 100 hari kedepan aku akan menjadi "budak' si raja setan merah itu .

TBC…..

HOHOHO gimana mau dilanjuntin atau ngak?

kalau penasaran silahakan RnR yaaa


	2. Chapter 2

HALOOO saya balik lagi dengancerita abal2 ini, yah semoga ff ini lebih baik dari yg sebelumnya

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke milik fujimaki tadoshi

cerita ini murni dari pemikiran author yang rada-rada error

WARNING: TYPO(S),GAJE, DONT LIKE JANGAN BACA,OOC,AU

* * *

hari ini kau bangun dengan malasnya, karna tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari pertama

kau akan menjadi"budak" nya akashi seijuuro ,kapten tim basket sekolahmu yang sangat

terkenal dengan kesadisannya dalam melatih , dan juga tatapan matanya yang dapat

membuat kau tertunduk lemas, seakan kehilangan seluruh tulangmu.

" haaaaaaa" serumu sambil menuju meja belajarmu untuk memasukan buku pelajaran hari ini

"nee-chan ayo cepat sarapan,oka-san sudah menunggu mu" perintah adikmu

"aish, iya iya iya bawel deh, sebentar lagi aku akan sarapan" katamu sambil terus memasukkan buku-buku.

"apaansih ,pagi-pagi udah marah-marah" gerutu adikmu sambil berjalan meniggalkan kamarmu.

setelah sarapan kau berjalan menuju halte bis, memang kau kesekolah berjalan kaki ,karna otto-san mu bekerja diluar kota,kau juga tidak diperbolehkan mengendarai mobil atau motor jadi cara termudah adalah naik bis, walaupun kau harus berdesak-desakkan.

sesampainya disekolah matamu langsung tertuju pada seonggok#plak ralat maksudnya

seorang manusia denga rambut merah menyala yang sedang berjalan kearahmu

"kau lama sekali" katanya dengan dingin

"eum maaf akashi-kun, tapi aku biasanya sampai sekolah memang di jam segini"

" kalau begitu mulai besok kau harus berangkat lebih pagi, dan menugguku" perintahnya

seraya melempar tasnya kearahmu " bawakan tasku, awas jangan sampai jatuh" perintahnya

lagi kepadamu "heeeh, kenapa sih nih orang hobi banget merintah-merintah, kaya dia bos aja"

gerutumu dalam hati

"aku memang bosmu (name)" kata Akashi seraya pergi meniggalkanmu. "glek, kenapa tuh orang bisa baca pikiranku" pikir mu.

Saat istirahat banyak temanmu yang mengerubungimu meminta maaf "eum, gomen jika saja kami tidak mengejarmu kau pasti tidak jadi begini"kata salah satu temanmu yang berambut coklat.

"iya, jadi maukan kau memaaf kan kami" kata yang satu lagi. kau hanya mengangguk-angguk

walau sebenarnya kau tidak ikhlas, tapi daripada mempersulit masalah jadi kau biarkan saja

" lalu bisakah kau memberitahu Akashi , untuk jangan menghukum kami, karna bukan kami yang bersalah"

seru salah satu temanmu yang berhasil membuatmu menatap si pemilik suara dengan tatapan apa-yang-kau-maksud-bukan-salah-kalian-hah

dan dibalas dengan tatapan puppy eyes tolonglah-kami-tidak-mau-menjadi-sasaran-gunting akashi

karna tidak tega akhirnya kau hanya menghela napas panjang, yang disertai teriakan terima kasih dari teman-temanmu

setelah semua temanmu kembali pada aktivitasnya kau menatap akashi

punggungnya yang lebar dan tegap, bahunya yang kokoh membuat mu ingin bersandar disana

"yaampun apasih yang aku pikirin" katamu langsung mengalihkan pandangamu kebuku pelajaran yang sama sekali tidak kau mengerti isinya

karna tidak tahan atas godaan kau pun kembali melihat akashi

dan betapa terkejutnya kau saat pandanganmu mengarah kedepan yang kau lihat adalah akashi yang sedang menuju mejamu

DEG!

entah kenapa tanpa menunggu komando jantungmu langsung berdetak tak karuan

"duh... kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini tiap deket akshi pasti deg-degan" pikirmu dalam hati

"kau, antarkan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan" perintah akashi kepada dirimu sambil meletakkan setumpuk buku-buku besar di atas mejamu

kau hanya terdiam saat melihat akashi berbicara denganmu,sepertinya otakmu kosong jika berada di dekatnya.

saat sadar kau langsung membelalakkan matamu, melihat setumpuk buku dengan ketebalan yang luar binasa.

"ehhh, kenapa bisa ada buku-buku ini, apa mereka jatuh dari langit?" pikirmu sambil memandang ke langit-langit kelas mu.

"bukan, tunggu tadi akashi bilang apa ya?" pikirmu sejurus kemudian akhirnya kau mengerti kenapa buku-buku itu bisa ada di mejamu.

"haish, tuh orang ngak tau ya , kalau perpustakaan itu jauh, dan aku harus membawa buku-buku yang sangat super ini, tuh cowok emang kagak ada perasaannya sedikitpun" gerutumu . Akashi yang mendengar perkataanmu, langsung membalikan punggungnya , menatapmu dengan tatapan jika-kau-tidak-melakukannya-kau-akan-mati seraya mengangkat gunting sakti nya, seketika itu juga kau langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju perpustakaan, tidak lupa membawa buku-buku pemberian Akashi

selama dalam perjalanan munuju perpustakaan kau terus merutuki kesialanmu kemarin bertemu Akashi yang menyebabkan kau harus menjadi budaknya. Terlalu asyik meratapi nasibmu yang malang ,sehingga kau tidak sadar sedari tadi ada seseorang yang berjalan disebelahmu.

"doumo" sapa seseorang disebelahmu itu.

" HANTUUUUU" karna kaget kau pun menjerit ketakutan hingga buku-buku yang ada di tanganmu terjatuh. dengan refleks yang cepat kau menutup wajahmu denga telapak tanganmu karna tidak ingin melihat hantu itu.

"eh... chotto aku kuroko tetsuya" kata hantu itu "ehhh sejak kapan hantu punya nama. dan tunggu sepertinya aku mengenal nama itu" katamu dalam hati, akhirnya dengan perlahan kau mulai membuka matamu dan ternyata si hantu itu adalah kuroko tetsuya teman SDmu.

"ohh kau kuro-kun, syukurlah kupikir aku akan bertemu hantu" kata mu sambil membereskan buku-buku yang kau jatuhkan, kuroko pun membantumu membereskan buku-buku itu

"eh, gak usah biar aku saja" katamu merasa tidak enak sebagian buku-buku tadi sudah dibawa kuroko menuju perpustakaan.

"tidak apa-apa, aku lebih kuat darimu" katanya yang sudah mendahuluimu. Kau pun segera berlari mengejar kuroko.

Saat di perpustakaan

"jaaa, arigatou kuro-kun" katamu sambil membungkuk kearahnya.

"ah, tidak apa-apa, kau juga tidak usah terlalu sopan begitu" katanya padamu

"tidak ,aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih padamu kuro-kun, kau memang penyelamatku" katamu sambil mengancungkan dua jempol mu kepadanya.

"kau keren" katamu, yang berhasil membuatnya tersenyum, kau yang terkejut melihat kuroko tersenyum hanya terpanah melihat senyumannya.

"wah… kuro-kun aku baru tahu senyumanmu itu kawaii" katamu

"eum arigatou, kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu" kata Kuroko sambil pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri di perpustakaan.

TEEEEET….. bel berbunyi nyaring yang menandakan jam istirahat sudah selesai, kau pun segera meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Sekarang adalah jam yang sangat kau tunggu-tunggu jam pelajaran Fisika, bukan karna kau menyukai pelajaran ini malah sebaliknya kau sangat tidak menyukai pelajaran ini, kau hanya ingin memastikan hasil jerih payahmu minggu lalu , yaitu hasil ulangan harian.

Satu persatu nama siswa dan siswi di kelasmu mulai disebutkan dan maju kedepan untuk mengambil kertas ujiannya. Saat namamu disebutkan kau berdoa sebentar kepada tuhan memohon agar kau tidak remedial hanya untuk kali ini saja ,karna kau sudah berjuang keras dalam ujian kemarin.

Saat mengambil kertas ujianmu sensei yang ada di depanmu hanya tersenyum seraya berkata " lain kali kau pasti bisa" . mendengar perkataannya kau pun sudah bisa menebak hasilnya, saat kau menuju bangkumu tatapanmu bertemu dengan mata Akashi dan dengan jelas kau bisa melihat mulutnya bergerak tanpa suara berkata "BAKA" .

" heh, apa hak mu mengataiku baka, dasar setan merah" katamu dalam hati, ketika sampai di bangku mu dengan hati-hati kau membuka kertas ujianmu.

"haish nangung banget" katamu ketika melihat nilai ujianmu adalah 73 sedangkan KKM sekolahmu adalah 75.

"sudah-sudah kembali ke tempat duduk kalian" kata sensei mu , kemudian seluruh temanmu sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"kalian ini bagaimana , masa tidak ada yang tuntas" kata senseimu yang mebuatmu kaget karna kalau tidak ada yang tuntas" berarti si setan merah itu juga ngak tuntas dong kkekekek "pikir mu.

" kecuali Akashi seijuuro tentunya, seperti biasa dia mendapat nilai sempurna" perkataan terakhir dari sensei mu inilah yang langsung menghapus pelangi yang ada di wajah mu, berganti dengan tatapan iri

" sial, apasih yang setan merah itu ngak bisa, seharusnya aku racuni dia sebelum ujian kkekekeke" sisi setanmu mulai menunjukan tanduknya . nampaknya baru sehari menjadi 'budak' Akashi kau sudah tertular virus yandere nya.

Saat pulang sekolah , kau berjalan di belakang Akashi sambil membawakan tasnya.

"mulai besok kau harus membawakan bento untukku" kata Akashi sambil berjalan di depanmu

" hmmm bento ya? Baiklah aku akan memasukkan racun tikus kedalam makananmu kkekekek" katamu dalam hati.

" jangan coba-coba meracuniku" tambah Akashi ysng sukses membuat wajahmu pucat

"yaampun nih orang pesulap kali yah, bisa baca pikiran ku" batinmu

" heh budak! Kau pulang naik bus kan?" Tanya Akashi menatapmu dingin

"seenaknya saja menyebutku budak" batinmu.

"iya, emang kenapa? " tanyamu sinis "hmmm kau ikut denganku " perintah Akashi sambil menarik tanganmu menuju mobilnya yang sudah terparkir dengan sempurna di depan pagar sekolahmu

" ehh tunggu, aku bisa pulang sendiri" katamu saat mobil milik Akashi sudah melaju meninggalkan sekolahmu.

"enak saja , kau pikir aku akan mengantarmu pulang" kata Akashi sambil menatapmu. Melihat dia menatapmu begitu wajahmu langsung memanas .

"jjja….. di untuk apa aku disini" katamu tergagap karna tidak mampu menahan detak jantungmu

"hehehe, lihat saja nanti, tugasmu belum selesai " kata Akashi sambil memainkan gunting tercintanya.

Mendengar hal itu wajahmu pun seketika menjadi pucat .membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak akan terjadi padamu.

Sesampainya di rumah Akashi kau pun terkagum-kagum melihat rumah yang sangat besar dan mewah itu, kau tidak henti-hentinya mengagumi setiap detail rumahnya

"dasar , orang kampung, rumah seperti ini pun kau tidak pernah lihat" kata Akashi menatapmu dengan pandangan merendahkan , mendengar perkataan sinis Akashi kau hanya menatapnya sinis dan kembali mengagumi keindahan rumah ini. Memasuki ruang tamu nya yang luas di dominasi gaya eropa .

"nah ini" kata Akashi menyerahkan setumpuk pakaian kotor, dan bau keringat

"ini apaan?" tanyamu bingung

"itu tugas terakhirmu , cuci semua pakaian ku sampai bersih, dank au tidak boleh pulang sampai semuanya bersih" perintah Akashi kepadamu, lalu dia berjalan menunjukan letak kamar mandi padamu.

Kau hanya pasrah mencuci semua pakaian Akashi yang terlihat sangat mahal dan bermerek semua

Kau mencuci semua pakaiannya denga sangat hati-hati karna tidak ingin disuruh Akashi mengganti rugi pakaiannya yang mahal itu.

1 jam kemudian

"haaah selesai juga" serumu bahagia akhirnya kau bisa pulang dari rumah si setan merah itu.

" nih.." kata Akashi sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman dingin

"hai, arigatou" katamu sambil meminum minuman itu dalam waktu sekejap semua cairan yang ada di gelas itu sudah pindah kedalam perutmu.

"ahhh… segarnya" katamu, Akashi hanya melihatmu dengan tatapan dingin, kemudian tangannya bergerak ke arahmu, dan dengan jarinya nya ,dia mengelap sisa minuman tadi yang ada di bibirmu , kemudian dia menjilat jarinya "manis…" katanya yang sukses membuat mukamu memanas.

"eum Akashi-kun aku bisa pulang sekarang kan" tanyamu yang di ikuti anggukan pelan oleh si rambut merah.

Saat keluar dari rumah Akashi kau menghela nafas , akhirnya kau bisa pulang.

Selama perjalanan kau terus memikirkan perbuatan Akashi tadi, walaupun sebentar tapi sukses membuat jantung mu berdetak keras.

"haish, Akashi kau itu menyebalkan sekali".

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: Wah... maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan, karna saya binggung di saat terakhirnya**

**ok dah,mohon RnR nya yaa... semua kritik dan saran yang membangun saya terima,bagi yang mau ngasih ide untuk ff ini juga saya terima**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: KnB Milik fujita**

**Cerita murni dari hasil kreativitas saya yang terbatas ini**

**WARNING: CERITA GAJE BIN ABAL-ABAL, TYPO(S), AU, OOC, DON'T LIKE IT?JANGAN DIBACA**

Hari ini kau pergi ke sekolah dengan wajah berseri-seri karna merasa puas dengan hasil masakanmu yang sudah kau buat. Kau menuggu Akashi seperti katanya kemarin, tidak lama kau menunggu mobil hitam milik Akashi datang. Akashi memakai seragam Teiko dengan rapi seperti biasa, entah kenapa saat melihat Akashi jantungmu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, nafasmu juga tercekat saat Akashi meghampirimu dan menatapmu dari ujung kepala hingga keujung kaki. Merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Akashi kau mulai berbicara.

"apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?, aku tidak salah pakai seragam kan?" tanyamu sambil memperhatikan seragammu.

"hmmm. Tidak kau sama seperti biasa, berantakan" kata Akashi singkat , dan langsung melemparkan tasnya kepadamu.

"kau juga sama seperti biasanya Akashi-ku, menyeramkan"

_Dan juga keren dan tampan_

Akashi yang mendengar perkatanmu tidak bereaksi apapun, dia terus melangkah menuju kelasmu.

########

Hari ini aku pergi sekolah seperti biasa, sampai aku bertemu dengan gadis itu, gadis yang sedang menungguku dengan wajah berseri-seri, apa hanya perkiraanku saja atau apa saat melihatku wajah gadis itu langsung berubah pucat, dia sedang menahan nafasnya.

Saat sampai di depan gadis ini , aku terus memperhatikan pakaiannya, berantakan sekali. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu tidak terikat sempurna menyisakan beberapa helai masih terurai , seragamnya tidak dimasukkan dengan sempurna, dasinya juga dipasang asal, tali sepatu sebelah kirinya tidak terikat, yaampun kenapa ada gadis yang berantakan seperti ini. Aku pernah mendengar kalau rumahnya jauh, tapi apa sejauh itu hingga dia tidak sempat berpakaian dengan rapi.

Melihatku terus memandanginya,dia mulai merasah risih dan bertanya padaku "apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?, aku tidak salah pakai seragam kan?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan seragamnya. "hmmm. Tidak kau sama seperti biasa, berantakan" dan juga seksi dan menawan sambungku di dalam hati, untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan aku langsung melempar tasku padanya dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat tiba, aku harus ke ruang guru untuk mengurus sesuatu, aku ingat kalau aku akan memakan bento buatannya, karna itu saat aku berjalan keluar , aku sempat memandangnya, dia sedang memandangku dengan ekspresi bingung, yaampun wajahnya terlihat sangat imut, ingin sekali aku menghampirinya lalu mencubit pipi nya , tapi aku ini Akashi Seijuuro tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku sudah selesai dengan sensei yang menyuruhku menemuiku, aku sudah mengirim pesan ke gadis itu, untuk menungguku di belakang sekolah.

Saat aku sampai, aku melihatnya sedang memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang di taman, di tersenyum begitu melihat ada seekor kupu-kupu yang mendekatinya, pada saat itu aku sadar saat dia tersenyum bahkan keindahan bunga dan taman itu tak ada tandingannya, baru kali ini aku melihat senyuman yang sangat menyejukan hatiku.

#######

Tadi Akashi menyuruhku pergi menemuinya di taman belakang sekolah, aku bergegas menemuinya tapi tidak ada seorang pun di taman itu. "huh, si setan merah itu menyuruhku datang ke taman ini, tapi dia sendiri belum datang dasar tukang suruh" gerutuku, sambil menunggunya aku melihat bunga-bunga yang ada ditaman itu, bunga yang berwarna-warni sangat indah.

Saat sedang menikmati keindahan taman ini, ada yang menepuk punggungku dari belakang , aku kaget dan memutar badanku kebelakang, hampir saja aku akan mengumpat kepada siapapun yang mengangguku, saat aku melihat matanya, mata heterokromnya, yaTuhan aku baru sadar matanya itu indah, mata yang mengintimidasi siapapun yang melihatnya. Jarak badanku dengannya hanya beberapa senti sehingga aku bisa dengan jelas mencium wangi colongenya, maskulin sekali dan juga waginya lembut tidak mencolok hidung seperti cologne pria yang lain, aku menyukai wanginya memberiku ketenangan.

Aku melihat Akashi mulai mendekatkan wajahnya,apa yang harusku lakukan? Apa aku harus mendorongnya? Atau apa aku harus menutup mataku?, bagaimana ini aku bingung wajah Akashi semangkin dekat.

"kenapa matamu ditutup?" tanyanya, saat aku membuka mataku dia sudah berjalan menuju bangku taman. Bodoh dia pasti sedang menertawakanku, dasar Akashi menyebalkan.

"jadi mana, bentoku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan dingin.

"ini" aku menyerahkan bentonya.

"mana punyamu?"

"eung, punyaku sudah habis aku makan, hehehe" kataku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"dasar, kau tidak bisa ya, menahan rasa laparmu" katanya sambil membuka kotak bentonya, dia terlihat agak kaget dengan makanan yang aku buat,kkekeke mungkin dia tidak tahu itu makanan apa, hahahaha ,aku menertawakan wajah Akashi yang agak heran itu.

"apa ini, kimbab? Kau pikir kita akan piknik?" katanya dingin

"lho, kok kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku kaget, dia bahkan tahu kalau kimbab itu biasa di makan saat piknik.

"kau pikir aku ini bodoh, pengetahuanku lebih luas dari mu tahu" katanya lalu memasukkan satu potong kimbab, wajahnya tampak menikmati makanannya.

"kau menyukainya?, enak tidak?" tanyaku

"Mmmm, lumayanlah" saat mendengar katanya aku menghembuskan nafas panjang itu artinya aku selamat dari ancaman guntingnya.

"oh, ya Akashi-kun tadi kau kemana?"

"mulai sekarang jangan memanggilku Akashi-kun"

"jadi aku, harus memanggilmu apa, Akashi-chan?, atau sei-chan?, seijuurou?"

"tidak semuanya, panggil aku seijuurou-sama"

"hah?, kenapa harus ada akhiran sama?"

"karna aku, tuanmu, dan kau budakku" katanya menatapku, melihatnya menatapku tiba-tiba saja aku tidak bisa bernafas, melihat matanya memang berbahaya, tapi aku suka matanya.

"kenapa? Melihatku begitu?"

"ah, tidak apa-apa"

#########

"jjja…., akhirnya pulang juga" kataku sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas. "oh, ya Akashi-kun eum maksudku Seijuurou-sama, kau hari ini ada latihan basket kan" tanyaku pada Akashi yang sedang membereskan mejanya. "eum, kau bisa pulang" katanya. Yes akhirnya aku bisa pulang dengan tenang.

Sebelum pergi menuju halte bus, aku mampir ke taman untuk menghirup udara segar, baru sekitar 5 menit di taman ponselku berbunyi, ada satu pesan yang masuk.

From: Setan merah

To: (name)

KAU! CEPAT PERGI KE GYM, TERLAMBAT 5 MENIT, AKU AKAN MENGAMBIL BOLA MATAMU

Mataku terbelalak melihat pesan itu, apa-apaan ini beraninya dia menyuruhku seperti itu dan lagi apa itu mengambil bola mataku, heh silahkan saja kalau kau bisa. Tak lama ponselku menerima sebuah pesan lagi

From:setan merah

To: (name)

KAU INGIN SELAMAT ATAU TIDAK. AKU BISA MELAKUKAN APAPUN PADAMU SESUKA KU KAU TAHU ITU KAN.

Karna merasa ancaman Akashi sungguhan, aku segera mengambil sepeda seorang anak yang tepat berada di sampingmu.

"ini, aku beli sepedamu" kataku sambil mengeluarkan seluruh uang yang ada di sepeda ini tidak pas dengan ukuran badanku tapi aku harus sampai Gym sebelum 5 menit, aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan kekuatan maksimum, jarak antar sekolah dan taman ini 8 menit kalau berjalan kaki, lalu dari gerbang aku harus berjalan kebelakang sekolah yang membutuhkan waktu 5 menit. Sial aku pasti terlambat, aku pun mengayuh sepedaku salah maksudnya sepeda anak tadi dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sangking takutnya dengan Akashi, saat melihat Gym aku terus mengayuh sepeda tanpa memarkirnya, aku terus menerobos masuk GYM, saat aku masuk yang aku lihat adalah Akashi bersama 5 orang berambur warna-warni, sedang berada di pinggir lapangan.

Aku langsung melempar sepedaku sembarang dan menghampiri Akashi ,"hosh… hosh. Kenapa kau hosh…..memanggilku hosh….. seijuurou-sama?" tanyaku sambil mengatur nafasku.

"tidak ada, aku hanya ingin melihatmu menderita" katanya dingin.

"NANI!. YA! KAU BERANINYA KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU" teriakku sambil berusaha untuk memukul si kepala merah, tapi tindakanku dicegah oleh si kuning,dan biru langit.

"HEI!, KENAPA KALIAN MENGHALANGIKU, DAN KAU BERHENTI MEMELUKKU" bentakku kepada si kuning yang berusaha menghentikan tindakanku. Akupun menendang tulang kering si kuning itu.

"KYAAA, KENAPA KAU MENENDANGKU-SSU" kata si kuning sambil mengelus kakinya.

"KAU YANG MEMELUKKU SEENAKNYA"

"HOY, kenapa kalian berisik sekali" seru seseorang, dan saat aku menghadap kebelakang, yaampun ada monster besar dekil, ketika monster itu semangkin mendekat ternyata dia bukan monster tapi manusia biasa dan memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata orang jepang, dan juga kulit hitam dekilnya#plak (author dihajar daiki) itu yaampun sepertinya dia belum pernah mandi.

"siapa kau?" tanyaku kepada manusia tinggi dekil yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru gelap.

"heh, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu?" katanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya."mau apa kau disini?" tanyanya lagi.

"eum, a..kku etto…." Aku berpikir apa yang harus kukatakan,aku tidak mungkin bilang kalau aku disini karna aku budak Akashi itu terlalu menjatuhkan harga diriku.

"eum.. aku… bagaimana ya" kataku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"alah, jangan alasan kau disini pasti ingin menyatakan cinta padaku kan?" katanya dengan pede , aku hanya sweatdrop di tempat , apa-apaan mahluk dekil di depanku ini kenal saja tidak dasar aneh.

"eum, tapi maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menerimamu kau bukan tipeku, B itu terlalu datar" katanya sambil menatap dadaku, saat melihat tatapannya aku langsung tahu apa yang dimaksud B disini.

"YAAA! DASAR HENTAI" teriakku sambil melempar celengan babi yang entah dari mana aku dapatkan.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN LUCKY ITEMKU NANODAYO" kata seorang yang tidak aku sadari kehadirannya. Lagi-lagi aku bertemu dengan mahkluk berwarna aneh dengan ketinggian diatas rata-rata sehingga aku harus mengangkat wajahku untuk bisa melihat wajahnya.

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK DI SAMPINGKU" kataku kepada mahkluk berwarna hijau lumut itu.

"HEI, WANITA GILA JANGAN MELEMPAR BENDA-BENDA ANEH SEMBARANGAN" jerit si mahkluk dekil tadi.

"HOY JANGAN BERTERIAK" kata seseorang.

Aku,si dekil, si hijau:" KAU JUGA BERTERI AAAAAAAAKH"

" heh tetsu jangan mengagetkanku" kata si dekil

"kau juga berteriak nanodayo" kata si hijau sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"eh, kuro-kun sejak kapan kau disitu"

"aku dari tadi disini" kata Kuro-kun dengan tampang tanpa ekspresi.

"oy, nyam… ada nyam… apa nyam…." Kata seseorang dari arah belakangku, saat aku melihat asal suara itu, aku tercengang ada seseorang dengan tinggi 2 meter berwarna ungu yang sedang berjalan kea rah kami.

"oy, tutup mulutmu-ssu" kata si kuning,aku segera menutup mulutku yang sepat terbuka gara-gara ketinggian badan mahkluk berwarna ungu itu.

"Daiki, kau telat 5 menit, dan Atsushi kau telat 10menit" kata Akashi sambil menatap kami semua dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"dan kau" kata Akashi sambil menunjukku dengn guntingnya "kau telat 4 menit, jadi kau harus kerja tambahan" katanya yang diikuti dengan tatapan apa-maksudmu-kerja-tambahan. Yang ditatap malah membalas dengan tatapan kau-akan-tahu-nanti. Melihat tatapan Akashi aku jadi pasrah pasti aku akan disuruh membersihkan sesuatu dirumahnya nanti. =="

"Dan untuk kau Daiki, dan Atsushi jatah latihan kalian diatambah 2 kalai karna terlambat"kata Akashi masih dengan tatapan dingin.

"eum, Akashi siapa gadis ini" Tanya si hijau

"perkenalkan aku"

"dia budakku" yaampun belum selesai aku memperkenalkan diri dengan pantas si setan merah itu sudah memotongnya denga perkataan yang menjatuhkan harga diriku di hadapan para mahkluk berwarna ini.

"budak? Eum aku juga mau, nyam…. Boleh aku meminjamnya juga nyam…" kata si ungu dengan mulut dipenuhi oleh snack-snack yang dibawanya.

"tidak atsushi dia hanya budakku, dan juga aku tidak akan meminjamkannya kepada siapapun" kata Akashi, yaampun jantungku langsung berdetak lebih cepat saat mendengar perkataan Akashi tadi dan tidak bisa dihindari lagi wajahku juga ikut memanas.

"Tch, baiklah aku akan melakukan bonusmu Akashi" kata si dekil sambil mengupil aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik.

"kau menjadi budak Akashi-kun? Aku baru tahu" kata Kuro-kun sambil memandangku dengan tatapan bingung.

"etto, panjang ceritanya Kuro-kun"jawabku

"baiklah, semuanya ayo lakukan pemanasan" perintah Akashi, begitu mendengar titah Akashi semua mahkluk berwarna-warni itu langsung berjalan ke pinggir lapangan melakukan pemanasan. Saat melakukan pemanasan tanpa sengaja pandanganku bertemu dengan pandangan Akashi dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dia tersenyum kearahku, tanpa diperintah jantungku berdetak kencang-lagi , aku langsung membalikkan wajahku memunggunginya, menutupi wajah merahku .

"Sumimasen, aku terlambat" tiba-tiba saja pinu gym dibuka oleh seorang siswi berambut pink dan berukuran Fmungkin.

"WOW" kataku reflek sambil menunjuk dadanya, yang melebihi rata-rata murid sekolahan.

"KYAAAA, ADA CEWEK HENTAI" kata siswi itu sambil melemparkan seluruh isi tasnya kearahku, mendengar teriakan siswi itu para mahkluk warna-warni itu menghentikan latihan merekan dan berjalan menuju siswi itu.

"hei, satsuki kenapa kau berteriak?" Tanya si mahkluk dekil.

"apa, kau melihat hantu-ssu"Tanya si kuning.

"apa yang terjadi" Tanya si hijau.

"apa terjadi sesuatu" kata si raksasa ungu.

Yaampun kenapa mereka malah mengkhawatirkan dia sih padahal , sudah jelas yang dilempari barang-barang itu aku. Dasar laki-laki tidak bisa melihat yang lebih besar ya?

"kau kenapa momoi san" tch bahkan kuro-kun juga lebih memperhatikan gadis itu, malang banget nasibku ini ngak ada yang menanyakan keadaanku.

"oy! Budak, kau tidak apa-apa kan" Tanya Akashi, aku memandangnya dengan sangat terharu, ternyata majikanku ini lebih memperhatikanku.

"Hai, aku tidak apa-apa Seijuurou sama" kataku tersipu yaampun kenapa aku jadi lebay gini sih.

"bagus lah" katanya sambil menunjukan sebuah senyuman, yaampun rasanya aku mau pingsan saja sangking bahagianya

"oy, satsuki kau kenapa? Berteriak?" Tanya Akashi

"itu wanita di sebelahmu itu, dia Hentai, huaaa… tetsu-kun" kata gadis itu sambil memeluk Kuro-kun, aku hanya bisa menahan nafas saat melihat adegan itu.

"momoi san , nafasku sesak" kata Kuro-kun

"heh, ternyata kau juga hentai" kata si dekil.

"WHAT? Siapa yang hentai, aku hanya kaget melihat ukurannya" kataku membela diri

"tapi kau tidak usah menunjuknya segala" kata gadis pink itu.

"tch, sudahlah, kalian ini, berada di dekat kalian aku bisa terkena darah tinggi"

"kau saja yang emosian" kata si hijau

"terserahku dong :p" kataku sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan Gym, aku heran kenapa di sekolahnya bisa ada murid warna-warni yang aneh seperti mereka. Saat aku sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmati kesunyian disekolah, tiba-tiba saja tanganku ditarik oleh seseorang dan mendekapku kedalam pelukannya secara paksa, kepalaku membentur dada bidangnya dan saat itu aku bisa merasakan wangi yang familiar buatku, wangi yang menenangkanku mirip dengan parfumnya… Akashi? Tidak mungkin, aku berusaha melepas pelukanku, ah sial… orang ini memelukku sangat erat.

"kau kira bisa pergi begitu saja hmm" katanya tepat di samping telingaku, suara yang dalam,berat dan aku tahu pemilik suara itu, tidak salah lagi itu adalah suara Akashi, jantungku langsung berdebar hebat ketika sadar bahwa aku sudah dipeluk secara paksa oleh Akashi.

"eum, Seijuurou-sama, sesaak" kataku pelan

"kkekeke, sepertinya kau sudah biasa memanggilku dengan sebutan sama" kata Akashi lalu melepas pelukannya, yaampun bisa aku pastikan wajahku sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus sangking malunya.

"ayo" katanya sambil mengandeng tanganku, sepanjang jalan menuju Gym dia mengandeng tanganku, oh tuhan… jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak, aku juga sudah seperti orang asma karna tak bisa bernafas dengan benar sangking, entahlah antara senang,kaget, tidak rela dia memegang tanganku tanpa izin semua bercampur menjadi satu seperti permen nano-nano.

"eum, Sijuurou-sama kenapa kau mengandeng tanganku" kataku sambil menahan jantungku yang siap meledak kapan pun. Dia pun berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatapku

"kenapa? Agar kau tidak bisa lari dariku" katanya sambil menatapku dengan pandangan yang lembut, oh tolong…. Siapapun berikan oxygen , aku bisa mati kekurangan oxygen kalau seperti ini terus.

"eum… aku tidak akan lari darimu Seijuurou sama" kataku dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"benarkah? , baguslah" katanya sambil tersenyum kearahku, senyuman yang beda dari biasanya, kali ini senyuman dan pandangan matanya menunjukan ketulusan dan kelembutan yang tidak pernah aku lihat.

"heh, budak? Kenapa mukamu merah, apa kau sakit?" tanyanya sambil memegang kedua pipiku dengan telapak tangannya, karna tidak tahan aku menepis tangannya. "tidak, aku sehat-sehat saja kok" kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku, jika terus menatapnya aku bisa pingsan ditempat.

"hmm, baiklah" katanya sembari berjalan meninggalkanku, yang sedang menatapnya dari belakang, kenapa dia tidak mengandeng tanganku lagi?

"hoy, budak jelek, apa yang kau lakukan kau membuang waktuku tahu"

"hei! Siapa yang kau bilang jelek" kataku berlari menghampirinya, wah dia sudah kembali normal rupanya, tatapan matanya sudah berubah.

Entah kenapa melihat Akashi Seijuurou yang saat ini sedang berada di depanku, sangat berbeda dengan Akashi seijuurou yang tadi memelukku dan mengandeng tanganku, kurasa ada sebuah rahasia besar yang disembunyikannya oleh semua orang. Secara tidak sadar sejak saat itu aku mulai sering memperhatikan Akashi seijuurou, dan membuatku semakin terpesona oleh tatapan matanya itu. Dan juga aku masih tidak tahu identitas mahkluk-mahkluk warna-warni yang tadi aku temui. Apa mungkin mereka adalah pemain andalan tim basket sekolahku yang sangat terkenal itu?, wah.. aku jadi menyukai pekerjaan menjadi budak ini.

**TBC….**

**A/N: NAH LHO KENAPA END CHAPTERNYA JADI NGEGANTUNG GINI? ENTAHLAH MUNGIN KARNA CERITANYA SUDAH KEPANJANGAN MAKANYA SAYA POTONG.**

**SEMOGA KALI INI ANDA SEMUA PUAS DENGAN CERITANYA . GOMEN KALAU SAYA BELUM BISA BALAS REVIEWNYA KARNA ADA MASALAH DENGAN JARINGAN INTERNET DI RUMAH SAYA.**

**AKHIR KATA MIND TO RnR ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4….**

**DISCLAIMER: KnB milik om Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**CERITA INI PURE DARI OTAK SAYA.**

**WARNING: TYPO(S), GAJE,ABAL-ABAL, ANEH,OOC.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**HALOOOOOO MINNA-SAN SAYA KEMBALI DENGAN FIC INI, MAAF YAH KALAU UPDATENYA LAMA, UDAH MULAI SEKOLAH SOALNYA MAKANYA RADA-RADA SIBUK.**

**YODAH DARI PADA SAYA NGE-BACOT MENDING LANGSUNG DIBACA AJA DEH….**

Mengerikan…..

Itulah kesan pertamaku saat melihat latihan basket di sekolahku, latihan ini benar-benar mengerikan dan kejam, seperti di neraka pantas saja tim basket ini selalu menang latihannya saja seperti itu. Mulai dari lari 50 kali mengelilingi lapangan, lalu sit-up, push-up itu baru pemanasannya saja kalau latihannya, yang aku mengerti hanya bagian shooting,drablle, dan passing selebihnya aku tidak mengerti.

"hoam…" ini kali ke 5 aku menguap ,membosankan sekali aku tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang basket dan harus menonton latihannya aish, sangat membosankan seandainya saja terjadi aksi bunuh-membunuh mungkin akan terlihat kenapa aku jadi seorang psikopat sih, aduh.. gawat baru 2 hari menjadi budak seorang psikopat aku sudah ketularan virus psikopatnya, ckck bagaimana kalau setelah 100 hari aku yang polos ini menjadi seperti Akashi psikopat yang tergila-gila dengan gunting merahnya. Oke pikiranku mulai ngelantur.

Karna bosan aku mencoba mencari seseorang yangku kenal untuk diajak ngobrol. Pandanganku mengelilingi seluruh lapangan tidak ada satupun orang yang ku kenal, kecuali….

Satu orang, eum yah bisa di bilang kenal sih walau tidak tahu namanya, aku mencoba menyapa si gadis pink itu. Saat berada tepat di sampingnya aku baru sadar kalau ternyata dia itu sedang sangat sibuk, melmperhatikan para pemain lalu mencatat seseuatu. Dengan hati-hati aku menyapanya.

"eum, halo"

"oh, halo kau menunggu Akashi-kun ya?" tanyanya dengan nada riang

"Mm, etto sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas kejadian yang tadi" kataku sambil membungkuk

"ah, tidak perlu minta maaf itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu kok"

"tapi aku sudah melakukan tindakan yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, jadi aku harus minta maaf"

"yah, memang rasanya aneh kalau ada perempuan yang melakukannya, apalagi tampangmu tadi itu mesum banget lho, hahahah"

JLEB

Kata-katanya itu sudah menghancurkan imageku, sekarang mungkin aku sudah dianggap perempuan polos berwajah mesum. Oh my….

"oh ya, kita belum berkenalan perkenalkan aku Momoi Satsuki, terserah kau saja memanggilku apa" katanya sambil tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangannya,aku pun membalas uluran tangan nya

"hai, aku (name), aku boleh memanggilmu momo-chan"

"terserah kau saja (name)chan"

"oh ya, momo-chan mahkluk-mahkluk warna-warni yang di lapangan itu apa?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan mahkluk-mahkluk aneh berwarna-warni yang sedang bermain basket lapangan. Tadinya aku sempat berpikir kalau mereka adalah mahkluk buatan pihak sekolah agar sekolahku bisa menang di dalam pertandingan.

"mahkluk?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi bingung, aku yang mengerti maksud dari momo-chan langsung menunjuk kearah mahkluk-mahkluk tadi.

"oh itu, mereka itu manusia biasa kok, hanya saja memiliki rambut berwarna yang berbeda"

manusia biasa bagaimana sekali lihat saja sudah tau kalau mereka itu bukan manusia normal sepertiku.

"dan mereka itu tim regular lho" lanjutnya, aku hanya membalas perkataannya dengan tatapan aku-ngak-mengerti-maksudmu.

"hmm, kau tidak pernah menonton pertandingan basket sekolah kita ya?" aku hanya mengeleng, karna aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya basket, jadi wajarkan kalau aku tidak pernah menoton pertandingan basket.

"ehh… serius, padahal sekolah kita kan sangat terkenal dengan klub basketnya"

"aku tidak suka basket, jadi wajarkan kalau aku tidak mau menontonnya"

"huuf" dia menghembuskan nafas , sepertinya dia terlihat kecewa.

"gomen, aku hanya tahu kapten basket sekolah kita, itupun karna dia sekelas denganku" kataku berusaha menghiburnya walau sepertinya itu tidak menghiburnya sama sekali.

"hmm, baiklah aku akan mengenalkan para mahkluk warna-warni tadi, jadi siapa yang ingin kau kenal lebih dulu" aku berpikir sejenak lalu menunjuk si dekil yang akan nge-shoot

"itu yang, paling hitam dan dekil dari yang lain" tunjukku

"hahahah, kau polos sekali, itu namanya Aomine Daiki" aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja

"dan dia sama mesumnya denganmu"

JLEB…

Lagi-lagi aku merasa terhina dibilang sama mesumnya dengan si dekil itu.

"momo-chan aku itu tidak mesum, aku ini gadis yang polos dan suci" kataku sambil menunjukan kesucian(?) dan kepolosanku padanya

"hahahah, hai hai, aku tahu kok"

"eum lalu yang paling tinggi dan berwarna ungu itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk si ungu

"itu Murasakibara atsushi, pecinta jajanan"

"siapa? Murasakakibara?" Tanya ku sekali lagi

"buka, tapi MU-RA-SA-KI-BA-RA"

"murasakakibara"

"geezz, ikuti aku"

"mu"

"_mu_"

"ra"

"_ra_"

"sa"

"_sa"_

"ki"

"_ki"_

"ba"

"_ba"_

"ra"

"_ra"_

"murasakibara" ulangnya dengan cepat

"murasakakibara" kataku tidak kalah cepatnya

"aduh… bukan tidak pakai ka" katanya dengan kesal

"hahahahaha" aku menertawainya yang sedang kesal

"aish, kenapa kau malah tertawa"

"kau kena momo-chan, aku tadi mengerjaimu, hahahaha"

"aih, kau itu jahil sekali" katanya sambil mengebungkan kedua pipinya

"hai.. hai , gomen , lagian kau semangat sekali , baiklah siapa namanya tadi? Murasakibara? Benar tidak?" tanyaku

"Mm, itu kau bisa"

"hahahah, lalu yang ijo lumut pakek kacamata itu" Tanyaku sambil nunjuk si ijo lumut

"itu Midorima Shintarou, maniak dengan ramalan" katanya sambil memperhatikan si ijo lumut

"oh.. lalu si kuning, yang hobi meluk orang itu" kataku sambil menunjuk si kuning

"ah.. itu Kise Ryouta, kenapa kau bisa tahu kebiasaannya memeluk orang?" tanyanya dengan nada heran

"ah, hanya insting, tapi sepertinya aku sering melihatnya" kataku berbohong, tidak mungkinkan aku bilang kalau tadi ada insiden aku di peluk olehnya, bisa tambah buruk harga diriku.

"oh ya, Kise Ryouta itu seorang model terkenal, pasti kau sering melihatnya di majalah-majalah"

"Mm, pantas saja tampangnya yang paling cantik, dari yang lain" kataku sambil memperhatikan si kuning.

"oh ya ada satu lagi, yang belum kau kenal, namanya kuroko tetsuya"

"kuro-kun?, aku sudah mengenalnya, dia pemain regular juga?" tanyaku padanya

"eum dia pemain regular, tapi kenapa kau bisa mnegenalnya?" Tanya Momo-chan

"kami teman baik dari sd"

"teman baik?" tanyanya padaku sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"eum, karna rumahnya dekat dengan rumahku jadi dulu kami sering bermain bersama"

"oh…" katanya mengangguk dan masih memperhatikan para pemain yang ada di lapangan.

"jadi, kuro-kun itu pemain reguler juga?"

"hai!, memang kenapa?"

"hmm, aku hanya tidak menyangka dia bisa menjadi pemain reguler, apa dia bisa memasukkan bola?"

"tidak, itu bukan tugasnya" mendengar jawaban dari Momo-chan aku menatapnya heran, memang da pemain basket yang tidak di tugaskan untuk memasukkan bola.

"tugasnya itu untuk memberikan passing, kepada teman-temannya" lanjut Momo-chan.

"oh…. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" kataku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"jangan menjelaskannya, aku tidak ingin otakku pusing memikirkannya" potongku sebelum dia mencoba menjelaskan lebih detail.

SKIP TIME

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju rumah Akashi, iya benar BERJALAN , aku heran kenapa harus berjalan, kalau dia punya mobil kenapa harus berjalan kaki ke rumahnya yang jauh itu.

"Mm, etto Seijuurou-sama" akhirnya aku memanggilnya setelah cukup berdiam diri dari tadi.

"apa?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa

"itu, kenapa kita harus berjalan kaki?, mobilmu kemana?" tanyaku kepadanya, karna tidak tahan dengan rasa penasaranku , tadinya aku sempat berpikir kalau keluarga Akashi mengalami kebangkrutan dan karna itu dia harus berjalan kaki ke sekolahnya, tapi tidak mungkin kan sebuah perusahaan besar bangkrut dalam satu hari.

"aku hanya ingin lebih bebas" katanya singkat, mendengar jawaban ambigu itu aku hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung, apa maksudnya 'bebas'.

"bebas? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku lagi

"tidak bisakah kau menutup mulutmu dan berjalan dengan tenang" katanya yang sukses membungkam mulutku dan dengan terpaksa aku menahan ke-kepoan ku.

"dan berhenti menatap punggungku, perhatikanlah jalan yang ada di depanmu" sambung nya lagi. Ah sial kenapa dia bisa tahu sih.

.

.

.

.

"samaa…." Aku memanggil Akashi dengan nada horror gara-gara kelelahan berjalan kaki.

"Mm, ada apa?"

"tidak bisakah kita naik bis, atau telpon supirmu dan suruh dia menjemputmu" .

"kenapa?, kegiatan ini bagus untuk melatih otot kaki mu yang tidak berbentuk itu"

"what!, heh kau itu…"tiba-tiba saja suaraku tercekat begitu merasakan perubahan aura di sekitarku yang berubah menjadi dingin,dan menakutkan aku pun langsung tahu kalau sumber dari aura-aura mengerikan itu adalah dari orang yang berada di depanku yang tadi hampir ku maki-maki .

"kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan kata-katamu tadi…"

"eh .. ah.. hahahaha etto tadi itu aku hanya bercanda kok sama, tidak usah dipikirkan" kataku berusaha menenangkan Akashi yang hampir membunuhku.

"lagian sepertinya kau benar Seijuurou-sama aku memang jarang melatih otot kaki ku" begitu merasakan aura di sekitarku sudah kembali ke normal ,aku langsung menghela nafas lega.

"YOSH! AYO SAMA BANGKITKAN SEMANGAT MUDAMU" kataku sambil berpose ala guru guy dari anime Naruto. Akashi yang melihat poseku yang menurutku sendiri itu adalah pose terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan , hanya menatapku dengan dingin dan berkata ,"jangan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu,kau mempermalukanku" lalu dia mulai berjalan lagi, _"yang harusnya malu itu gue bukan elu"_ kataku dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Saat tiba di depan rumah Akashi kami disambut dengan senyuman ramah oleh pelayan Akashi atau lebih tepatnya hanya Akashi yang disambut dengan senyuman ramah jelas dong dia kan si empunya rumah, sedangkan aku bukannya disambut dengan senyuman tapi disambit eh salah disambut dengan tatapan kenapa-gadis-sepertimu-bisa-bersama-Akashi. Melihat tatapan tidak suka dari si pelayan aku hanya menelan ludah.

"sama, siapa gadis ini?" akhirnya tuh pelayan nanya juga.

"mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi pelayan pribadiku" untung Akashi mengunakan kata 'pelayan' kalau dia menggunakan kata'budak' bisa hancur imageku ini.

"tapi, kenapa apa aku masih kurang dalam hal melayani anda?" Tanya si pelayan lagi.

"dia memiliki hutang padaku, dan dia tidak bisa membayarnya jadi kau tidak usah banyak bertanya lagi"

What? Hutang dia bilang, enak sekali si setan merah itu mengataiku tukang hutang, padahal aku itu bukan orang yang hobi berhutang.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku sama?" ,_'heh kau itu pelayannya bukan emaknya'_

Pikirku ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari si pelayan tadi.

"bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan, jangan banyak bertanya" jawabab Akashi itu sukses membungkam mulut si pelayan dan melihat adegan itu aku dapat merasakan aura gaib(?), yang mematikan saat Akashi memandang mata si pelayan tadi.

"heh, kau budak jelek! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja disitu cepat masuk dan cuci semua pakaianku" titah Akashi itu mutlak jadi aku tidak bisa menyelanya.

"H-Hai!" setelah mendengar titahnya itu aku langsung menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci semua pakaian kotor Akashi yang bermerek itu.

Entah karna ingin hemat listrik atau dia hanya ingin menambah penderitaanku, aku tidak diperbolehkan memakai mesin cuci, bayangkan saja mencuci semua pakaian Akashi yang entah kenapa semakin hari semakin banyak, dan itu sangat melelahkan aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau mesin cuci tidak pernah di temukan bisa jadi apa dunia ini#lebaay.

Saat sedang tidak-asyik-mencuci aku menemukan baju yang tadi di pakai oleh Akashi untuk latihan, entah apa yang kupikirkan aku mengendus(berasa anjing deh) pakaian itu dan hal pertama yang kusimpulkan adalah sekeren-kerennya Akashi dia tetaplah manusia biasa yang memiliki bau keringat yang luar binasa busuk nya.

1 jam kemudia.

"huh, akhirnya tinggal dijemur dan aku bisa pulaaang" teriakku di dalam kamar mandi, lalu aku berjalan menuju halaman belakang sambil membawa bakul berisi seluruh pakaian Akashi yang aku cuci tadi. Saat tiba di halaman belakang dari kediaman Akashi yang luas dan lebar itu aku bisa melihat Akashi sedang berkencan dengan Shougi tercintanya. Aku melewatinya begitu saja karna tidak ingin memperlama jadwal kepulanganku.

.

.

.

"Akhirnyaaaa beres oh yeaaaah" sruku kegirangan karna sudah selesai menjemur pakaian Akashi dan itu berarti aku sudah bisa pulang, lalu kau menghampiri Akashi yang masih asyik berkencan dengan Shouginya.

"nee, sama aku sudah selesai mencuci pakaianmu sekarang bisakah aku pulang?"

"siapa bilang tugasmu sudah selesai?" mataku melebar ketika mendengar kalimat yang di keluarkan Akashi itu.

"A-apa maksudmu belum selesai Sama?"

"tugasmu belum selesai baka!" oke dia memanggilku Baka lagi, apa segitu bodohnya aku ini dan lagi jawaban Akashi itu bukanlah sebuah jawaban tetapi dia mengulang penyataannya tadi, jadi kesimpulannya kau juga sama bodohnya denganku BAKASHI!

"hmm , aku sudah mencuci dan menjemur seluruh pakaianmu bukankah tugasku hanya itu" kataku mencoba mengingatkannya mungkin saja dia lupa kalau dia hanya menyuruhku untuk mencuci bajunya, iyakan?

"kau lupa, itu baru awal saja, kau harus membersihkan kamar ku sampai bersih!, tidak boleh ada debu sekecil apapun!" hmm membersihkan kamar sih mudah, memang sebesar apasih kamarnya. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"setelah itu sikat lantai kamar mandiku, dan setrika baju yang sudah kau cuci kemarin, dan juga siram semua tanaman yang ada di halaman ini, lalu setelah itu kau lihat jalan penghubung rumah utama dengan ruang keluarga itu, bersihkan koridor itu beserta tiang-tiang yang ada disan dan ingat jangan meninggalkan satu sidik jarimu di sana!" mendengar perintah Akashi yang bejibun itu mulutku menganga lebar mataku tidak bisa berkedip sangking shocknya mendengar perintah itu.

"apa? Kau tahu aku itu absolute dan perintahku juga absolute" katanya sambil mengoyang-goyangkan gunting merahnya yang sedari tadi tidur dengan damainya disamping papan shougi.

"e-e… hai sama!" kataku mengerti arti dari goyangan gunting merah itu, dan juga tatapan dinginnya yang seolah berkata lakukan-sekarang-juga-atau-kau-mati-muda, aku langsung berlari masuk ke rumah utama, tunggu dulu aku kan tidak tahu letak kamarnya Akashi aku langsung menghentikan langkah kakiku dan berbalik menghampiri Akashi yang asyik main sama guntingnya.

"etto sama , kamarmu dimana?"

"si lantai atas pintu pertama di sebelah kanan" jelasnya dengan sangat sedikit info.

"dimana tangga menuju lantai atasnya?"

"kau cari sendiri, dan juga letak kamar mandi pribadiku kau cari sendiri" sumpah rasanya ingin kutusuk juga nih orang , aku kan baru di rumah ini malah di suruh cari tangga sendiri, kalau aku nyasar gimana? Dasar tuan rumah yang tidak tau cara memperlakukan tamu dengan baik.

Aku berjalan di rumah yang luar itu dengan langkah ragu, dan kepala yang mutar-mutar kekanan-ke kiri , menurutku tingkahku ini benar-benar seperti maling.

Setelah 5 menit muter sana, muter sini akhirnya aku menemukan juga tangga menuju lantai atas. Aku segera menaiki tangga itu dan mencari pintu pertama di sebelah kanan. Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya aku menemukannya juga, sebuah pintu besar dari kayu dan berukiran yang menurutku sangat indah.

CKLEK…

Aku membuka pintu itu dan saat aku melihat kondisi dari kamar tersebut aku terkejut, kamar itu sangaaat besaaaar bahkan luasnya melebihi runag keluargaku.

"ini kamar atau kamar? Gede banget" gumamku mengagumi ukuran kamar itu.

Mengenai kondisi kamar itu, keadaannya jauh berbeda dengan Akashi yang selalu repi dan bersih tapi kamar ini berantakan disana sini, gumpalan-gumpalan kertas dan tisu bertebaran di sana-sini, selimutnya berada 1 meter dari kasur king sizenya, dan keadaan kasurnya pun sama berantakannya dengan keadaan kamar itu.

"oh tuhan… ini tidak akan semudah yang kukira" keluhku sambil mulai bekerja.

Pertama-tama aku memunguti sampah-sampah yang ada di lantai, setelah selesai aku membereskan kasur nya. Lalu aku mulai menyapu lantai dan mengepelnya.

"huff" aku menghela nafas lega sambil mengelap buli-bulir keringat yang ada di keningku.

"kau melupakan meja itu" hmm rasanya suara ini tidak asing tanyaku pada diriku dan untuk memastikannya aku berbalik.

"meja yang mana yang..." aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang berkata tadi itu adalah Akashi. Dia sedang berdiri menyandarkan punggunya ke pintu dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, persis seperti bos yang sedang mengamati anak buahnya yang sedang bekerja.

#######

AKASHI POV.

Aku mengamati pekerjaannya , sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi aku terus mengamatinya. Mungkin dia terlalu asyik bekerja dasar sepertinya dia memiliki jiwa seorang budak sejati fufufufu.

Karna bosan hanya mengamatinya bekerja akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mulai mengomentari pekerjaannya mulai dari meja di tengah kamar yang tidak di sentuhnya.

"kau melupakan meja itu" kataku dengan nada dingin.

"meja yang mana yang..." begitu melihatku dia tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya, fufufu sepertinya rencanaku member 'sedikit' kejutan kepadanya berhasil.

"K-kenapa kau bisa ada disini sama?" aku bisa melihat ekspresi kaget dan takut di wajahnya.

"kenapa? Inikan kamarku, apa kau lupa budak"

"oh iyaya, hahaha" katanya ambil menepuk jidatnya.

"meja itu kau belum membersihkannya" kataku sambil menunjuk meja di tengah ruangan itu.

"tapi meja itu tidak terlihat kotor sama sekali" katanya dengan wajah polosnya.

Untuk membuktikannya ,aku berjalan mendekati meja itu dan mengelap nya dengan tisu dan memperlihatkan hasilnya kepada budakku itu. Melihat debu-debu yang menempel di tisu itu dia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mulai mengelap seluruh permukaan meja.

"sekarang sudah bersihkan sama" katanya dengan nada puas.

"kau belum membersihkan kakinya"

"eeh… itu kan bukan hal yang penting" mendengar perkataanya yang bernada penolakan aku menatapnya dengan tatapan lakukan-atau-kau-mati.

"ee hai hai sama" hohoho lihatkan aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan emperor eyeku untuk menekannya.

"eum, etto sama kenapa kamarmu itu berantakan sekali" dia bertanya sambil terus mengelap kaki meja itu.

"terserah aku, kamarku mau bagaiman apa urusanmu?" kataku dingin.

"tapi, sama ini sama sekali berbeda dengan kau yang rapi dan bersih kamarmu ini berantakan sekali" katanya sambil memandangku.

"kau keberatan?"

"eehh, tidak sama , aku hanya penasaran saja" sepertinya budakku itu orang yang kepo, hmm baiklah ada satu alasan kenapa kamarku ini berantakan sekali yaitu karna aku ingin mengerjainya. Dan itu berhasil , hahaha apasi h yang seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak bisa.

"nah sudah selesai sama, sekarang dimana aku harus menyetrika baju-bajumu?"

"lebih baik kau menyikat lantai kamar mandiku terlebih dahulu, kamar setrika ada di bawah"

"hmm baiklah , itu pintu kamar mandi bukan?" dia lalu menunjuk sebuah pintu yang berada di sisi kiri kamarku, aku lalu meng-iyakan pertanyaannya tadi.

"jaa, lebih cepat lebih baik" katanya lalu langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

######

READER POV.

Ketika aku membuka knop pintu kamar mandi , mataku kembali melebar.

"oh god… bahkan kamar mandinya lebih lebar dari kamar ku" kataku sambil terkaget-kaget dengan ukuran kamar mandi ini.

"kau kesini bukan untuk melihat-lihat"perkataan Akashi membuyarkan konsentrasiku untuk mengamati kamar mandi ini.

Haish kenapa orang ini harus mengamatiku sih, rutukku karna sedari tadi dia terus berkomentar tentang pekerjaanku ini, kenapa tidak dia saja sih yang membersihkannya.

"kau menggosoknya terlalu pelan , gunakan tenagamu" komplainnya dan aku hanya berusaha menggosok lantai-lantai ini lebih keras lagi.

"kau melewatkan sudut yang itu" katanya sambil menunjuk lantai yang ada di dekatku.

"kau bisa merusak lantainya jika menggosok sekeras itu" aku terdiam dan kembali menatapnya yang sedang berdiri mengamatiku.

"kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukan ini?" aku mencoba melakukan pemberontakan kecil kepadanya.

"kau melawan perintahku" aduuh aku tidak tahan mendengar suara dingin yang menusuk itu, akhirnya aku memendam aksi pemberontakanku.

"sekarang lakukan dengan benar!" perintahnya.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di ruang menyetrika dan mulai menyetrika baju-baju bermerek Akashi, yaampun ini sungguh lebih menegangkan dari pada mencucinya, aku harus benar-benar berhati-hati dalam menyetrika setiap detail dari baju itu karna jika salah sedikit saja aku bisa pulang dengan keadaan yang sangat naas.

SKIP TIME…..

Akhirnya aku sampai juga dengan tugas terakhirku.

Ketika sedang asyik mengelap tiang-tiang di jalan penhubung rumah utama dengan ruang keluarga. Ponselku berbunyi.

"moshi-moshi.."

"huaaa….. Nee-chan kau dimana?'

"ada apa?"

"ibu belum pulang hiks.."

"ibu kan memang tidak akan pulang kerumah hari ini, adikku ini memang memiliki level ke-lebayan diatas rata-rata.

"hah? Jadi apa ibu kabur dari rumah? Huaaaa…" tuh kan ke-lebay-an nya kumat lagi ckckck.

"tidak, ibu kan ke Kyoto menjeguk ayah"

"oh iyaya hahahaha" perubahan ekspresi yang sangat drastis adalah salah satu kebiasaan aneh dari adikku.

" tapi Nee-chan aku takut dirumah sendirian huaaaaa Nee-chan kau dimana, cepat kembali…"

"tapi aku sedang mengerjakan tugas, aku belum bisa pulang"

"huaaaaa Nee-chan jahat, kalau begitu aku akan bunuh diri" yaampun jaman memang sudah canggih bagaimana mungkin adikku yang masih 7 tahun bisa mnegancam akan bunuh diri, sepertinya adikku ini adalah korban sinetron.

"coba saja kalau berani, kau tidak akan sampai mengantungkan dirimu ke pohon"

"siapa juga yang akan gantung diri, aku akan meminum b*yg*n"(author: sejak kapan di jepang ada b*yg*n? )

"ehhh, jangan… itu barang impor yang mahal tahu"

"huaaaaa…. Nee-chan jahat,masa lebih khawatir dengan b*yg*n sih.. aku akan meminumnya aku tidak akan menyisahkannya setetespun untuk Nee-chan"

"baiklah aku akan segera pulang" dasar bocah gila siapa juga yang mau meminumnya, tapi kemungkinan besar dia akan meminumnya karna dia tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanya.

Aku langsung menghampiri Akashi yang sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"sama… bisakah aku pulang sekarang"

"tidak,tugasmu belum selesaikan?"

"Seijuurou-sama tolong lah ini penting kalau aku tidak pulang sekarang adikku akan meminum b*yg*n"

"b*yg*n? apa itu" Akashi sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"itu lho obat nyamuk terkenal dari Indonesia, kami meng impornya langsung dari sana" lho kenapa aku malah promosi?.

"jadi?"

"izinkan aku pulang sekarang yayayaya" akhirnya aku mengelarkan jurus andalanku yaitu puppy-eyes semoga saja ini berhasil.

"hmm…" ayolah… ijinkan aku pulang

"aku akan mengantarmu" Akashi lalu mulai berjalan menuju mobilnya. Sedangkan aku masih berdiri di tempatku tadi.

"kenapa kau malah diam saja" tanyanya

"eee… sama kau tidak usah repot-repot mengantarku" kataku mencoba menghentikannya.

"kau bilang jika tidak pulang segera adikmu bisa bunuh diri, kau ini pergi dengan mobil lebih cepat dari pada dengan bis umum"

"eum… tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak". Aku mengjentikan langkahku di depan mobil milik Akashi.

"masuk! Ini perintah"

"H-hai" akhirnya dengan pasrah aku menuruti perintah Akashi.

.

.

.

Ketika kami sudah sampai di rumah ku, aku segera berlari mengahampiri adikku yang sedang menungguku di teras rumahku dan di sebelahnya ada sebotol b*yg*n,yaampun semoga saja dia belum meminumnya.

"Riko-chan" aku menguncang pundaknya perlahan.

"huaaaaaaa…. Nee-chaaaaan" dia langsung memelukku, aku merasa bajuku mulai basah karna air matanya.

"heh, sudah janagan cengeng, kau belum minum b*yg*n-nya kan?" tanyaku sambil menyeka air mata yang ada di pipi chubbynya.

"eum, tentu saja aku tidak akan meminumnya, bukankah kita akan meminumnya bersama-sama Nee-chan?"

"Baka! Kau tidak boleh meminum itu tahu" aku menjitak pelan kepala adikku, dia itu memang keterlaluan disaat aku mengkhawatirkannya dia malah bercanda.

"hahaha, eh siapa dia Nee-chan" aku mengikuti arah yang adikku tunjuk dan betapa terkejutnya aku Akashi sudah berdiri ya aku lupa berterima kasih padanya.

"Arigatou nee Seijuurou-sama" aku membungkuk sopan kepadanya.

"hmm, jadi ini adikmu?"

"Hai! Aku adiknya, jadi kenapa Nee-chan memanggil Nii-chan ini 'sama'"

"eum…" aku berpikir sejenak tidak mungkinkan aku mengaku kalau telah menjadi budak-nya Akashi kepada adikku. Disaat aku sedang kebingungan memikirkan sebuah alasan yang pas, Akashi berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan adikku dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang pangeran.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou, aku seorang pangeran kaya jadi karna itulah kakakmu memanggilku sama" katanya sambil tersenyum kepada adikku, aku hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan adegan itu.

"memang di jepang ada pangerannya? Lalu Nii-chan dari kerajaan apa?" hohoho rupanya adikku ini cerdas juga dan tidak percaya kalau Akashi itu seorang pangeran. Anak kecil memang jujur

"eum, kau mungkin tidak tahu itu"

"lalu kenapa seorang pangeran sepertimu mengantarkan kakak-ku pulang?".

"itu karna kami sekelas dan tadi di jalan tidak sengaja bertemu" aku segera menjawab pertanyaan itu,karna jika Akashi yang menjawab ada kemungkinan dia akan bilang kalau aku adalah budaknya dan itu sangat memalukan.

"oh…. Kalau begitu perkenalkan aku Riko, dan boleh tidak aku memangilmu Sei-Nii"

"Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja" Akashi mengatakan itu tidak dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya dan apa hanya perasaanku saja atau tidak Kelakuan Akashi ini seperti bukan dia yang biasanya.

"eh Nii-chan matamu itu aneh sekali, matamu seperti Dorami" Dorami? Bukannya mata Dorami itu putih dan tidak belang ya?.

"Nee Riko-chan bukannya mata Dorami itu putih dan tidak belang ya?" aku bertanya kepada adikku, sedangkan Akashi hanya diam saja.

"tidak mata Dorami itu belang seperti Sei-nii hanya saja kalau Dorami matanya berwana biru dan kuning, bukan merah seperti Aka-nii"

"hah? Dorami itukan adikknya Doraemon, dan matanya itu tidak belang lho kau pasti salah Riko-chan"

"aduh… Nee-chan kau itu kebanyakan nonton Doraemon, Dorami yang kumaksud adalah kucing liar hitam ,dekil dan jelek yang berkeliaran di sekolahku" mendengar penjelasan itu aku hanya sweetdrop di tempat.

"Kakak mu itu bukan hanya kebanyakan nonton Doraemon tapi juga anime Naruto" tambah Akashi dengan nada melecehkanku.

"hei… ini bukan salahku siapa suru ngasih nama kucing sama kayak namanya adik Doraemon" aku mencoba membela diri.

"ckckck, kau itu seperti anak-anak saja Nee-chan"

"KAU JUGA MASIH ANAK-ANAK TAHU!"

"aduh… tidak usah teriak-teriak Nee-chan kupingku sakit tahu"

"hufft, yasudah Sama sebaiknya kau pulang saja, dan terima kasih atas tumpangan tadi" aku lalu membungkuk sopan sambil membukakan pagar rumahku.

"sayonara Sei-nii sering-sering main ya" adikku melambai-lambai kan tangan kepada Akashi.

Tidak lama setelah itu mobil Akashi sudah melaju pergi meninggalkan rumahku.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME…..

Sudah seminggu aku menjadi budakknya Akashi dan selama seminggu itu pula aku terus disiksa dengan serentetan tugas-tugas yang mengerikan dan melelahkan pastinya.

Sperti pagi ini aku menuggu Akashi seperti biasanya dan membawakan tasnya yang penuh dan berat.

"Sei-sama kau bawa apa saja sih sampai tas mu seberat ini" Mulai sekarang aku menyingkat nama Seijuurou menjadi hanya Sei karna menurutku itu lebih singkat. Dan Akashi sendiri tidak keberatan.

"tidak usah banyak bicara" Akashi menjawab pertanyaanku dengan nada dingin seperti biasa, dan entah kenapa aku mulai terbiasa dengan nada dingin itu.

Saat sampai di kelas,aku menjatuhkan tas Akashi di atas mejanya dengan kasar, karna tanganku sudah pegal membawa tas seberat itu. Akashi yang melihat tasnya diperlakukan dengan tidak sopan langsung menatapku dengan tatapan deathglare nya dan…

CKRES

Sial dia mengunting sebagian rambutku dan membuatnya lebih pendek dari rambutku yang lainnya.

"SAMA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KENAPA KAU MENGUNTING RAMBUTKU" aku berteriak histeris sedangkan teman-temanku yang ada di kelas hanya bisa terdiam tanpa berniat menolongku, karna jika mereka berhadapan dengan Akashi maka mereka akan bernasib sama denganku.

CKERS….

OH SHIT dia memotong rambutku lagi

"kau tahu seorang budak tidak boleh membanting barang milim tuannya dengan kasar seperti itu, dan juga budak tidak boleh membentak majikannya" Ini kali pertamanya aku melihat Emperor eye milik Akashi, dan ketika melihat matanya kakiku mendadak melemas ,jika saja aku tidak berpengangan pada pinggiran kursi mungkin aku sudah terduduk lemas dilantai.

.

.

.

Aku berusaha menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dengan sekuat tenaga,sehabis olahraga badanku benar-benar lemas rasanya aku ingin pingsan saja, atau bahkan mati saja karna sepertinya aku tidak akan kuat menjalani 90 hari kedepan.

Karna terlalu lelah, aku jadi tidak terlalu memperhatikan anak tangga yang sedang aku turuni,dan hasilnya pijakanku tidak pas dan kaki ku tergelincir aku hanya pasrah saat tubuhku mulai jatuh kebawah

10 detik…..

20 detik…..

30 detik…..

Lho kok aku tidak jatuh-jatuh.

"etto (name) san kau bisa membuka matamu" Lho itu kan suara Kuro-kun kenapa suaranya bisa sedekat ini, karna penasaran aku pun membuka mataku dan begitu aku membuka mata yang pertama aku sadari adalah aku masih berada di tangga dengan posisi yang lebih aman dan ada sebuah lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggangku.

Dan saat aku berbalik aku melihat surai berwarna biru langit dan mata besar yang senada dengan rambutnya itu, dan yang lebih penting lagi sekarang wajahku sangat dekat dengan wajah penyelamatku alias Kuro-kun, aku bisa mencium wangi Vanilla dari badannya.

"Nee, arigatou Kuro-kun"

"hai, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"hai, aku tidak apa-apa kok"

"Rambutmu kenapa (name)san?" tanya Kuroko sambil membelai rambutku yang lebih pendek dari yang lainnya.

Aduh… kenapa jadi deg-degan gini sih.

"ah, itu tadi terjadi sebuah kecelakaan" aku bisa merasakan pipiku mulai memanas, pasti wajahku sekarang sudah merah sekali.

"wajahmu memerah, kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa" Kuroko memegang kedua pipiku dan tindakannya itu sukses membuat jantung ku melompat-lompat dan jangan lupakan wajahku yang sudah semerah tomat ini.

"S-sedang apa kalian?" suara seseorang mengagetkanku dan ketika aku berbalik ternyata orang itu yang sudah melihat adegan aku bersama Kuroko tadi.

TBC…

A/N: HAYOOOO TEBAK SIAPAKAH CHARA YANG NGELIAT ADEGAN KUROKO AMA READER? SEBAGAI PERMINTAAN MAAF KARNA LAMA NGE-UPDATE NIH FIC JADI LAH SAYA PANJANGIN NIH FIC SEMOGA NGAK NGEBOSENIN YAW…

TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUA YANG SUDAH MAU NGEBACA FIC INI BAIK, DAN JUGA SEMUA NYA YANG SUDAH BERSEDIA MAU NGE-REVIEW FAV DAN FOLLOW FIC INI #BOW

THE LAST MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
